Large off-highway vehicles (“OHVs”), such as mining vehicles used to haul heavy payloads excavated from open pit mines, are well known and typically employ motorized wheels for propelling or retarding the vehicle in an energy efficient manner. This efficiency is typically accomplished by employing a large horsepower diesel engine in conjunction with an alternator, a main traction inverter, and a pair of wheel drive assemblies housed within the rear tires of the vehicle. The diesel engine is directly associated with the alternator such that the diesel engine drives the alternator. The alternator powers the main traction inverter, which supplies electrical power having a controlled voltage and frequency to electric drive motors of the two wheel drive assemblies. Each wheel drive assembly houses a planetary gear transmission that converts the rotation of the associated drive motor energy into a high torque low speed rotational energy output which is supplied to the rear wheels.
Typical operating loads in an OHV may exceed one hundred tons, while the gross weight of the vehicle and load may be several hundred tons. Besides hauling heavy loads, OHVs frequently operate in remote locations with extreme climatic conditions where temperatures may go as low as −30° C. to −60° C. At such extreme cold temperatures, when the OHV is parked or in an idle state, the engine may not generate enough heat on its own to maintain its operating temperature within ranges necessary for sufficient performance. In addition, drive system components may be damaged or exhibit performance degradation in such extreme cold.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide a system and method for regulating the temperature of the engine and/or drive system components of OHVs and other mining equipment in conditions of extreme cold.